Are You Playing?
by Tamix14
Summary: Tony finds an interesting new website and McGee is confused. Rated M for later suggestions and MPreg YAOI McNozzo
1. Entry 1

Ah, the weird ass stuff my subconscious comes up with...I seriously dreamed about this...it was very strange. And I decided to use a new style of writing, namely through a journal or diary a character has. Though Tony would probably object to it being called a diary. So these chapters will be short, but there'll be one for every day or almost every day. If you actually want me to write this out, by all means, yell at me and tell me so. I just wanted to try a new style of writing. If anyone wants to see what I used for Tony's handwriting go to the link in my profile.

Disclaimer-I don't own the sandbox, I just play in it

* * *

**5/01/11**

7:10 AM

Sitting way too fucking early in the morning, listening to McGee blabber on about something technical no one else understands, and surfing the internet.

Hey, anything's better than paperwork, right?

McGee, shut the hell up about computers. No one understands you, you cute little nerd.

7:12 AM

Heh. Just threw a pencil at McGee to shut him up. It bounced off his head. That'll teach him…and he threw it back at me, but I caught it. And Gibbs just stormed in, looking angry. He has coffee though, so that can only mean we have a new case, and someone's died.

Joy…

10:18 AM

Yup, someone died. In this case, it's a girl (We haven't figured out her name yet). She was shot multiple times and then her body was dumped in a lake. Some fishermen found her when one dragged her up. I would have loved to see the expressions on their faces. Anyways, Ducky said she died maybe two, three days ago, so she's not a very pretty sight. It's mine and Ziva's job to find out who she was, which is why I've got a couple minutes to relax while Ziva does all the work.

I mean-

Got my laptop out and internet surfing again.

And no, not for porn.

I only do that at home in the safety of my bedroom.

You didn't hear that from me…

Hmm, this website's pretty interesting. It's about sex, so it's right up my alley-

And Ziva's yelling at me to stop looking up porn and do some work.

Ah, the irony, I tell ya.

5:30 PM

Finally back after a long day.

And by back, I mean back at NCIS to do more work…a special agent's work is never done.

And I can't find that website again, the oh-so interesting one about sex…

That came out weird…

And Gibbs is coming back so I'd better make it look like I'm actually working.

11:42 PM

Now finally home to get some Z's. Right after I find that damned website of course…it said something about points…maybe a new sex game I can try with a hot girl?

A guy can only hope, right?


	2. Entry 2

Well I only got one review on this...and I liked the idea too. Please, tell me what you think! I know it's moving slow and the chapters aren't that long, but it'll get better soon! I promise!

Disclaimer-Not mine! The website is my creation though...not sure if there actually is one. Wouldn't surprise me, but for this story's purposes, I do own it.

**

* * *

5/02/11**

6:12 AM

Up way too early again, but finally found that website.

It's called and it's really weird, let me tell you.

Apparently, the goal is to rack up points during the summer by having sex.

No joke…

It's 50 points just for having sex and there's different point values for different stuff.

Sounds right up my alley.

I'm gonna try it…

But where? And with who?

10:12 AM

Working on solving who that dead girl in the lake is...or was…

Or, should I say, Ziva's working.

I, on the other hand, am putting my considerable talents to use making sure that McGee doesn't hurt himself with Abby's equipment.

Or worse, make sure he doesn't break it…

Broken equipment equals angry Abby, and we don't need that at all.

And he managed to break something and Abby's due back any minute. Must go help McClumsy find some super glue or something.

11:30 AM

Avoided being chewed out by Abby and Gibbs. We managed to actually fix what McGee broke and so avoided many head slaps.

All in a day's work, I guess…

3:02 PM

Ziva's found out who the dead girl is.

One Lynn Anna Rothschild is currently lying on Ducky's table, waiting to be examined.

As for me, I'm just glad my parents didn't saddle me with a name like Lynn Anne.

10:33 PM

Almost done with all this damned paperwork finally. We managed, through many leads ad some amazing running talent due to yours truly, to take down the person who did it. And Gibbs says he has a surprise for us.

I just hope it isn't more paperwork…

It's probably more paperwork…

11:18 PM

It wasn't paperwork, oh no, far from.

It's a trip to freakin' Florida!

We're all going: me, McGeek, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby and Duck. We all paired up for rooms, and I'm with McGee. Not sure how I'm gonna survive that one. Hopefully, he won't talk my ears off with stuff I won't ever understand to save my non-nerdy life.

Hopefully, I won't see him naked.

That's enough to give anyone nightmares…

Now time to get some sleep so I can rest up for our vacation in a couple days.

And did I mention the vacation is a couple months long?

Maybe I'll meet some new hot girl there. I signed onto that website so I'll be able to compete for this prize they're giving away.

Wonder what it is…

Maybe Gibbs isn't so bad after all, giving me this opportunity to meet all these new people.

To fuck...

I mean-

11:59 PM

Weird dream

I kissed McDork

Don't wanna think about what Freud would say about that…

Or anyone else for that matter


	3. Entry 3

**Tamix**-Wow, finally unlazy enough to write this. Sorry so short but my brain kind of died about what to write. Was wrestling with my computer to try and put in a picture of where everyone sat on the plane, but sadly it won. Damn technology... Oh, and I kind of guessed how long it would take for them to get from DC to Florida, cause my dad was hogging the internet so I couldn't check. Hopefully, it isn't too obvious, but just so y'all know.

**Disclaimer-**For the rest of the story: I do not own NCIS nor do I make profit from writing this...I shudder to think what they would do to me if they did read this...

* * *

**5/06/11**

6:42 AM

Up too infernally early to catch this plane. My sleep was interrupted enough thank you very much (coughstupiddreamcough). Going to try to catch some Z's in this uncomfortable chair and hope that someone wakes me up when we have to get to the plane.

7:02 AM

So we were almost late of course because no one woke me up, and McDork kept setting the metal detector off with all his geek stuff. He has to sit next to me on the plane.

He has no clue what he's in for.

I am the king of plane pranks.

But for now, I'm gonna try to sleep some more.

8:02 AM

My brain is messed up or something. I keep having weird dreams about me and McGee. Psychiatric help anyone?

8:07 AM

Got back at McGeek for waking me up by stealing his laptop when he went to the bathroom.

He's kind of cute when he's all flustered.

Did I just think that? Maybe I need more help than I thought.

8:11 AM

Gibbs got cranky and told me to give Elf Lord his computer back.

Said something about disturbing the peace.

We weren't yelling _that_ loud…

8:30 PM

Location=Florida finally! I slept most of the way and was too lazy to write the rest. Our temporary house is pretty awesome, even though we have to share rooms like I said before.

And I still have to share a room with a certain Elf Lord…

Great…

Well, I have jet lag like crazy so short entry today.

On the plus side, the girls here are really hot.

Tomorrow will be interesting.

11:43 PM

Someone please tell my brain I don't like these wacky dreams and to make them stop…I do not like dreaming about McGee…

Especially a half clothed McGee…

_Especially_ a half clothed McGee with me on top of him…

Ack…


End file.
